


The Road to Hell's Fucking Pavement

by lunadesangre



Series: Little Miracles [4]
Category: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twins, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunadesangre/pseuds/lunadesangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s this little thing called a conscience that Ryan’s always managed to ignore. That was before though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Hell's Fucking Pavement

**Author's Note:**

> Direct following of the previous part.

Of course, like any gossip in Oz, the news that he has a twin spreads like wildfire. The next day, it’s all everyone seems to talk about.

Ryan, ever the cold, calculating bastard, has already spent the rest of the previous day counting his new complications and tying up loose ends, hunting down on the phone the guy that started all this. No one apparently has any idea that Brian is a cop, and Ryan’s made damn sure it’ll stay that way as long as possible. If a guy that Brian’s arrested ever ends up in Oz, Ryan’ll have to do some quick cleaning up: he’s got twelve years to survive in here, he’s not gonna take any fucking chances.

“If it was me,” Adebisi lazily informs him, all leering teasing around that fucking toothpick, “I’d hide him in a closet and get out with his ID.”

“Yeah, O’Reily,” throws Alvarez from the next table, eavesdropping as usual, “how come you still here?”

“I’d miss you too much,” Ryan throws back, grinning at Alvarez’s answering stony look.

But truthfully, it’s something that actually crossed his mind, for a few seconds – if Brian was in on it, because Ryan couldn’t just knock him out and steal his ID, not _his own brother_. Adebisi might not care about doing something like that, but Ryan does have ethics.

A few, anyway.

But Brian, Brian _the cop_ , would never willingly help a criminal escape, twin brother or no. It’s already something he showed up at all, knowing what Ryan is.

( _Cyril_ would have no qualms helping Ryan escape, but he’s not Ryan’s twin. And he’s brain-damaged – Ryan keeps forgetting that fact, even though it’s all his fucking fault.)

The fact that Brian came to see him – _and_ wants to continue doing so, it’s...a small miracle, if Ryan still believed in such things. Ryan’s a rotten piece of shit, he knows that. But Brian, Brian who’s _worlds_ apart from him, his complete opposite, apparently thinks he’s worth knowing. Worth forming a bond with, when he could simply have ignored Ryan’s existence. And somehow, that makes Ryan want to be worth the trouble. It makes him want to be worth _something_. To be better than the rest of these fucks, at least.

Though, doing _something good_ , in this fucking place? It’s a downright laughable idea. Especially considering the current tensions – things are going to explode, real soon. And Ryan, he’ll just have to do whatever it takes to survive. He can’t afford any distractions – especially not something as ludicrous as _good intentions_.

But the feeling lodges itself under his skin, and _itches_.


End file.
